


Trembling

by Donts



Series: Langst [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance finds himself unable to sleep and trembling instead.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Langst [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 39





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pidge and Lance being friends <3

Lance had terrible anxiety. Back on Earth, he had pills that would calm his mood. Now away from Earth, though, he was left with his fears.

He would find himself trembling for no reason, he would feel his heart leaping out of his chest, he would be unable to close his eyes until twenty minutes before breakfast, he would speak less and less.

He wanted nothing more than for this feeling to go away.

The feeling of being in danger (though being a paladin he supposed he always was) , the feeling of being defenseless, the feeling of utter dread no matter where he may be.

Lance lay trembling on his bed, embracing himself as tears quietly rolled down his face. He resembled a small child who had woken up from a nightmare and decided to attempt to comfort themselves instead of waking their parents.

Lance stared at the wall unable to close his eyes. He felt every muscle in his body shake, and he half expected to hear his ribcage rattling. He was not sobbing, he was simply letting the tears slowly fall from his eyes.

He wished for a distraction. A song, someone rambling to him, or even a book. He needed something to focus his mind on.

Lance then remembered Pidge making headphones and a device with music. He shakily wiped his tears and stood from the bed. He exited his bedroom and leaned on the wall for support as he was still trembling.

Once he arrived at Pidge's room, he softly knocked to see if she was awake. He held his breath and waited.

The door opened and the green paladin's sleepy form was revealed. She look up at Lance.

"Sorry if I woke you, but um, I couldn't sleep and I think listening to music would help." Lance spoke softly.

Pidge nodded and hummed before retreating into her mess of a room. She reappeared with headphones and a phone type looking device. Pidge gave a soft smile to Lance as be retrieved the items with a thank you.

Lance then turned and headed back to his room.

Pidge leaned in her doorway and watched him walk away with a look of worry on her face. She had noticed how different Lance had been acting and could only hope he would feel better with a good nights rest. She softly sighed before going back to bed.

When Lance plopped back into his bed, he sighed. He was trembling so much worse from just talking to his friend.

He nimbly plugged in the headphones and placed them over his ears. A soft melody flowed around him and he felt himself calming.

The trembling slowly died down as his brain focused on the beat of the song and the different noises it had. 

And with that, Lance closed his eyes.


End file.
